<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Choice To Be Made by GimanKyoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821693">No Choice To Be Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimanKyoki/pseuds/GimanKyoki'>GimanKyoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimanKyoki/pseuds/GimanKyoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison had never been good at choosing. Luckily for her, she didn’t have to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Choice To Be Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also, this is like an alternative universe where everyone is alive and happy and Loki is good.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick heads up, I’m still finishing up the last few chapters of another story I’ve been working on so I’ll put more focus on that before this fic for at least a little while.</p><p>Also the chapters won’t usually be nearly as long as this one is, I just went kinda crazy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was a special kind of night. It was quite rare for all Avengers to be gathered at the compound at the same time, yet Tony, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Loki, Stephen, Sam, Pietro, Bruce, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Vision, Carol and the newest member Addison were all there. The only ones not present were Peter, since he was a kid and also technically not an Avenger, Scott, who wanted to spend more time with his daughter, and T’Challa, because he had a kingdom to run.</p><p>Everyone was sitting together in the huge seating area. AC/DC was blasting through the speakers and everyone was bantering over a few drinks.</p><p>Tony crossed the room and unashamedly squished himself onto one of the couches in between Addison and Steve, who had been having a conversation.</p><p>“So here’s what I wanna know; tell me the truth, dear. Who in this room would you fuck?” The question came so abruptly that the few heads who heard it were turned and Steve was now most definitely chocking on his drink. The billionaire had clearly had a few too many drinks himself.</p><p>Addison felt herself heat up like a radiator, “I beg your pardon?” She just knew she must have been completely red.</p><p>“Come on. We’re teammates, we can be honest with each other.” He tried to make her answer, “You know what? The question goes out to all of you! Who in this room would you have sex with. No strings attached. Unless you’d want there to be.” He wiggled his eyebrows in the classic Stark fashion.</p><p>It was painfully obvious that he was in need for some kind of validation. His recent breakup with Pepper really hadn’t done him any good.</p><p>“Well then. I’ll go first.” Pietro, who was left of Addison, said. Wanda immediately rolled her eyes. But everyone knew that in these cases is was sometimes best to just go along with whatever Tony wanted. “I will say, it is surprising how good looking all the gals here are. Sorry to the men, I’m not interested.“</p><p>“Don’t worry, neither are we.” Rhodey answered for all the guys.</p><p>Pietro continued as if he hadn’t heard a thing. “I would say all the women here, except Wanda of course.” He ended his answer with a quick wink at Addison, causing her to look down a bit.</p><p>“Alright... Guess it’s my turn then.” Clint was sitting left of Pietro, so it appeared they were gonna go past everyone in a circle. “I would probably have to say my wife.”</p><p>“Boo!” Tony yelled, “She doesn’t count, she’s not in this room.”</p><p>The archer scoffed, “If I absolutely had to choose someone I’d say Natasha. Sorry, Bruce. But as I said, only if I <em>had</em> to.”</p><p>“Sweet you say that, but it’s not mutual.” Natasha smirked. “Sorry from me too Bruce, but if I had the chance, no strings attached, I’d wanna see how far the captains would take things. Bucky too. And maybe Addison.”</p><p>“And where am I on that list?” Tony demanded.</p><p>“The closest you’re gonna get to that list is if I were to ask you to print it for me.”</p><p>The group collectively shared some chuckles and laughs. Iron man just sat back with the look on his face of a child who had been told he couldn’t have a new toy.</p><p>“Next!” Thor yelled, clearly starting to get into the game, if you could call it that.</p><p>Bruce sported an unamused look, “Do I even have to say it?”</p><p>“Come on, Brucie. You can be honest. I was.” Natasha tried reassuring her boyfriend.</p><p>“W-well, I... I think maybe Addison- but only because she’s kind and I think that could be a good thing- I don’t mean-“</p><p>“It’s fine.” Black Widow and Addison interrupted him simultaneously.</p><p>Eyes now fell on Wanda, next in the circle. “Even if I had the chance-“ She started.</p><p>“You can’t say Vision!” Tony strictly stated.</p><p>“Then I guess I’m not playing.”</p><p>“Neither am I.” Vision joined in.</p><p>Stark let out an exaggerated groan, “You non-single people are no fun! Alright, who’s next?”</p><p>“With the assumption that no offense will be taken,” Thor said, “I will say the ladies Carol and Addison.”</p><p>“The two absolute opposite ends of the spectrum.” Bucky noted.</p><p>“At least we’re finally getting somewhere.” Tony smiled.</p><p>Everyone’s ears opened up a little more to hear Loki’s answer. The Avengers had made many bets on the god’s sexuality, and even his gender for that matter, since he’d never officially come out as anything.</p><p>“The good captain, the master of the mystic arts, the Black Widow, the new girl and, why not, the man of iron.” Loki definitely made it sound like he’d thought about it before.</p><p>Some people were left stunned, others (Natasha) wasted no time collecting money from people she’d betted against. Something which Loki didn’t even acknowledge. He’d long known about the bets and was completely unbothered. Though Midgardians’ insistence on using labels was something he’d never quite understand.</p><p>Next up, Dr. Strange looked at everyone in the room with a look no one could really place. Was it judgement? Was he studying the people he saw? Could there be attraction there?</p><p>“There is not much of a preference I have for any of you in particular. I will admit Addison intrigues me the most. Likely since I’ve yet to know her long enough for her to really get in my nerves.”</p><p>“...Thanks?” The mentioned girl said. She was definitely flattered by all the people who had mentioned her thus far, but it still made her very shy. She wasn’t sure what to make of it.</p><p>Next in line was Rhodey, but he immediately looked to the side at Carol, clearly trying to skip his own turn.</p><p>“I’m not gonna let you get out of this.” Carol told him straight up.</p><p>“You already know what I’m gonna say, let’s not waste any time here.”</p><p>“Really? You have no interest, not even curiosity, for <em>anyone</em> but me?” She questioned her boyfriend further.</p><p>“Correctamundo.”</p><p>“Well good, cause neither do I.”</p><p>“Are you guys done?” Clint asked the pair.</p><p>“As good as.” Carol answered for the both of them.</p><p>“Oh yeah, here we go.” Sam said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. It was enough to make Addison giggle a little. “I would, hypothetically, go with... Natasha and Addison.”</p><p>“Seems like you’re pretty popular.” Bucky spoke around Steve to Addison.</p><p>“Guess so.” At this point the girl realized she should probably cool down a bit, her heart was beating so fast. “Anyone want another drink?”</p><p>“I’ll take another beer.” “Me too.” “Make it three.” “No thanks.” “Another wine.” “I still have some.” “I’m good.” “Just get the whiskey bottle that’s in the cupboard.” “You up to mix another one of these?” “Beer’s fine.” “Two water. With ice!” “Oh, actually, I want that too.” “Soda can.” “The usual.” “And get some more peanuts.”</p><p>Addison sighed to herself, “FRIDAY, did you get all that?”</p><p>“I have everything noted down.” The AI answer dutifully.</p><p>“Let me help you with that.” Steve said, already going after her.</p><p>Down the hall to the left, Addison searched through all the dozens of cabinets, trying to find a tray, while Steve had started collecting all the orders.</p><p>“Are you feeling alright?” He casually asked.</p><p>“I’m fine. Why’d you ask?”</p><p>“You’re face’s all red. Thought you’re either sick or embarrassed.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say embarrassed, just... flattered? I never would’ve imagined I’d be mentioned so much, even if it is all hypothetical.”</p><p>“You don’t mind it though, do you?”</p><p>Addison thought about it for a moment as she peeled a peanut, “Honestly, no. It’s quite a good confidence boost. I need to watch out before I become too arrogant.”</p><p>While smiling and chewing on the aforementioned peanut, Steve stepped up a little closer to the girl, “You’d better not. Else I’ll have to put you in your place.” He grabbed the tray and walked back to the lounge. Addison was left standing frozen. She was desperately hoping she hadn’t just <em>imagined</em> his voice dropping a few octaves.</p><p>She quickly shook her head and ran after Steve, carrying the last few thing.</p><p>Back in the lounge, she placed everything on the coffee table as close to the person it was supposed to go to, then grabbed a few more peanuts from the bag.</p><p>“Bucky.” Bucky looked up from his whispered conversation with Steve and looked up at Sam who had said his name.</p><p>“What?” The soldier asked obliviously.</p><p>“It’s your turn.”</p><p>“Oh...” He quickly glanced over at Steve, “Right. Um... I’ll say, other than Steve, Addison, Natasha, Loki aaaaand Tony. Purely so I can teach him how to shut up.”</p><p>The group once more didn’t try to hide their laughter. Tony didn’t find it as amusing.</p><p>“Alright then, what about goody two shoes?” The billionaire scoffed.</p><p>People once again payed a little more attention. Steve was never the type to be open about anything related to sex, so even the idea of him thinking, even for a second, about anyone other than Bucky in such a way was naturally fascinating.</p><p>Now it was his turn to go red, “Guys, please-“</p><p>“Don’t try to bullshit your way out of this, Rogers.” Natasha said upfront.</p><p>The Captain took a shaky breath and turned his gaze to the tiled floor. “Addison. Perhaps Tony too, I don’t know.”</p><p>If Addison thought her heart was racing before, oh boy. Did this mean he had actually meant his comment earlier in the kitchen in <em>that</em> type of way? But that’s ridiculous, he was together with Bucky!</p><p>“And would you look at that.” Tony announced, “My turn.”</p><p>Eyebrows were raised at the smirk drawn over his face. “Surprisingly enough, I don’t really have a preference. Don’t get me wrong, if any of you ladies came to me I’d gladly go along with it, but apart from Addison, no specific attraction.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” Addison finally snapped.</p><p>“You really hate me <em>that</em> much?” Tony quipped.</p><p>“Stark, I swear if you set everyone up to this...”</p><p>“Up to what?” He played dumb. She hated it when he did that.</p><p>“Sweetie, I can promise you, we didn’t know he was gonna make us play this game and no one decided we would all say your name.” Natasha reassured her.</p><p>“Yeah, and if we made you uncomfortable at any point, you can always say so.” Sam added.</p><p>“It’s not that...” Addison admitted. “I don’t even know. Never mind.”</p><p>“If you say so. But do you still wanna finish? You’re the last person in the circle.” Bucky pointed out.</p><p>“Oh. Right, okay.” Addison looked at everyone there. God, how was it even possible to have so many different attractive people in one room? ”Here’s my deal: I’m not, like, hopelessly in love with you guys, but if I got the chance to be with you, yeah! I wouldn't say no.” She finally admitted.</p><p>“Does that go for the women too?” Natasha asked with teasingly suggestive smirk.</p><p>“I... I think- I don’t know about that one!” Addison clarified.</p><p>“Why, would you listen to that. Everyone likes the girl and the girl likes everyone. Happy hunger games.” Tony said.</p><p>Addison punched him in the shoulder, “Don’t be gross.”</p><p>“Yeah, Tony, she’s not some price to be won.” Steve joined.</p><p>“Whatever you say, princess.”</p>
<hr/><p>Later on in the evening some people had either already gone to bed or left the compound to go home. One of the former was Addison. She’d been living at the compound for about two and a half months now. And as welcoming as everyone had been, she could still be quite shy sometimes. And after tonight’s events, she wasn’t sure how to feel.</p><p>She was flattered, definitely, but also left to wonder if any of the guys looked at her in that way non-hypothetically.</p><p>She turned onto her back with a sigh. She thought about the guys who had been present. Incredible how many different men managed to catch her eye. It was actually kind of stupid, she thought to herself.</p><p>But as guilty as it made her feel, she moved her hand down under the blanket and into her pants and panties. She was already hot and wet from before. Moving her index finger over her slit, she collected some of her wetness and started drawing circles over her clit.</p><p>She gasped softly. Face flushed and feeling needy, she kept up her movements, eventually moving her thumb to her clit and slipping her index finger into her core.</p><p>Addison moaned softly, moving her other hand over her mouth at the fear of being heard.</p><p>She imagined what certain guys what would be into, how they’d look without clothes. She’d seen Steve shirtless in the compound’s gym before and oh boy it was a sight.</p><p>Another finger entered her, her thumb and fingers inside of her moving faster and faster.</p><p>Any semblance of embarrassment left her body in favor of pleasure.</p><p>In no time, Addison came. Her legs were shaking, her clit over sensitive.</p><p>As she laid still, trying to steady her breathing, a knock at her door caught her off guard. The young woman quickly turned onto her right shoulder, her back now facing the door.</p><p>The door was opened with a slight creaking, “Addison?” Someone, she couldn’t really hear who, whispered. “Addison, you awake?” Whoever it was crept closer to her. Their shadow covered her head and she shut her eyes extra tightly.</p><p>The person leaned a little closer and kissed her on the head. Addison caught the smell of the cologne the person was wearing. It was Steve’s. So it was either him or Bucky who it had rubbed off on.</p><p>When the door audibly closed again, Addison sighed. She’d have to be more subtle about this in the future.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning Addison walked into the communal kitchen to be greeted by most of the people who had been there the night before. The only ones absent were Bruce, Rhodey, Clint, Wanda, Vision and Carol.</p><p>“Morning.” Her morning voice was a bit raspy. She’d never forget when Thor had told her he thought it sounded cute.</p><p>“Morning.” Said most people back to her.</p><p>“You’re in luck, Wanda and Vision were in charge of breakfast and there’s actually some left this time.” Sam smiled.</p><p>“Ah, sweet! They’re the best!” Addison ran over to the table.</p><p>“I don’t think there’s any chairs left though.” Stephan disclosed.</p><p>“Typical,” Addison sighed, “Why are half of you guys still here anyway?”</p><p>The men silently shared some looks among each other.</p><p>“...Guys?” The young woman broke the silence.</p><p>“Why are <em>you</em> still here?” Thor retorted.</p><p>“I live here.”</p><p>“Oh... right.” The god remembered.</p><p>Addison let out a confused laugh, “Well, in any case, someone’s either gonna have to get up or share their chair with me.”</p><p>At the blink of an eye she wasn’t standing next to the table anymore. Out of no where she was sitting at it. She looked around in confusion, as did all the guys, and discovered she’d been teleported onto Loki’s lap.</p><p>Her face burned up again, “...Hi?”</p><p>Loki conjured up a plate of food and set it down next to his, “There you go.”</p><p>Addison turned back around to face the others, some seemed shocked, others somewhat displeased. Her eyes wide and she carried an awkward, confused, but not unhappy smile. She decided to just go along with it.</p><p>After a few bites she repeated; “No, but seriously, why are some of you guys still here? I don’t mind of course! Just curious.”</p><p>“Well, the night turned into the morning and at that point we’d be home by sunrise. It was just better to stay.” Stephan explained. Him, Loki, Thor, Clint, Rhodey and Carol didn’t live at the compound. At least not full time.</p><p>“Damn. Did I miss anything in the hours I was gone?”</p><p>“Um...” More looks were shared between the men. “Well, actually-“ Sam began, but then cut of his own sentence with the clenching of his jaw. Unbeknownst to Addison, Bucky had kicked him under the table.</p><p>“Nothing that has to be mentioned at this moment.” The soldier corrected.</p><p>Natasha scoffed as she got up and put her plate in the sink. She wasn’t born yesterday.</p><p>“Addison, come to the gym when you guys are all... finished up.” She said as she walked out the room again.</p><p>Addison was about to get up to go sit in the now empty chair, but Loki’s soft, yet insisting hand on her thigh stopped her.</p><p>Silence befell the room. Some people seemed to consider saying something, but nothing came out. Behind Addison, Loki tapped his temple with his index finger, using magic to telepathically send a message to all other men without the woman knowing. Upon receiving it, they all nodded at each other.</p><p>Loki carefully put his hands on Addison’s waist and led her to stand up.</p><p>Steve sighed, “Addison... you know you can trust us right?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“We always have your best interest in mind and would never do something to hurt you in any way.” He continued.</p><p>“Where is this going?” The girl asked nervously.</p><p>“We all wanna fuck you.” Tony said.</p><p>Addison froze in place, unsure if he was being serious.</p><p>“Stark!” Sam yelled.</p><p>“Leave it, it’s best to rip of the bandaid.” Pietro said.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Addi. I wanted to prepare you for this last night, but you were already asleep.”</p><p>“Yeah right. You just wanted to be the first.” Tony doubted him.</p><p>“Keep your mouth shut, Stark!” Thor commanded with his usual loud voice.</p><p>“Doll, are you okay?” Bucky asked to Addison directly.</p><p>She was obviously quite taken back, unsure of what to do or say.</p><p>“Doll?” Bucky cut through her thoughts again.</p><p>“Um... yeah. I- um.” She stuttered.</p><p>“Our reasoning was that you said you wanted all of us, we all wanted you. It seemed logical.” Loki explained, “Though admittedly we all had a lot to drink. And I know many Midgardians get weird over the idea of multiple partners.”</p><p>“Hold up, Steve, Bucky, you guys too?”</p><p>“You know we’re bi. And a bit of change couldn’t be so bad.” Bucky said casually.</p><p>“But if you’re not interested, of course you don’t have to.” Steve interjected.</p><p>“...I’m sorry, this is a lot.” Addison’s mind was going a thousand miles per hour. The idea sounded enticing, but she could only think of consequences: what if it wasn’t actually fun? If she started it and then stopped would everything be awkward? Could they afford that tension on missions?</p><p>“Take some time to think about it. If you don’t agree, then we’ll never mention it again and if you do, then all you have to do is decide who you want first.” Stephan said.</p><p>“Uh-huh. Yep. I’m gonna go think about it. Natasha’s waiting for me anyway.” Addison told them as soon as she could get it out of her mouth, wanting to get away from there as soon as she could.</p>
<hr/><p>The air was abruptly forced out of Addison’s lungs as her back hit the floor.</p><p>“Come on, you can do better than that.” Natasha taunted her.</p><p>With a cough, the younger woman stood back up. She held her arms before her in a fighting stance.</p><p>Black Widow crouched and swept her leg around, kicking Addison’s feet away from her center. The girl fell over once again.</p><p>“...Time out.” She whined, holding her head as she got up to sit down on one of the benches.</p><p>“I already told you, you’re allowed to use your powers.”</p><p>“I’d really rather not.” Addison whispered.</p><p>She was given a sympathetic frown, “You have to start gaining control eventually.”</p><p>“I know, I know.” She took a swig from her water bottle, then took off her shirt, leaving her in her sports bra.</p><p>“That’s not what’s bothering you, is it?” Natasha said as she sat down next to Addison.</p><p>“Don’t make talk about it, please.” The girl knew full well how insane it would sound to anyone who wasn’t there. Or really anyone, period.</p><p>A hand landed on her knee, “If those guys even think about doing <em>anything</em> to harm you, just say the word.” Natasha’s voice was threateningly low.</p><p>“I-It’s nothing like that! Well- no. It’s not.” The older woman raised a not so convinced eyebrow. “I’m fine, I promise.” Addison assured her again.</p><p>“If you say so. Go hit the showers, girlie.”</p><p>Addison stood up, her legs already tired and starting to get sore. With stiff limbs she left the room and walked towards the elevator, where Thor was also waiting.</p><p>He smiled at her, to which she responded with some awkward finger guns.</p><p>“How has your day been, lady Addison?” He asked.</p><p>“Got my ass kicked by Natasha.”</p><p>“Always fun.”</p><p>The two chuckled a bit, then went back to silence.</p><p>“...Listen, things really won’t be any different if you say no.”</p><p>“Funny how you say that, even though you already feel the need to bring it up.” The argument was kinda faulty, but as long as she could avoid that conversation.</p><p>“Just be happy it’s me you ran into and not Stark or the Sakovian boy. They would’ve immediately asked if you’ve made a choice yet.”</p><p>“True that...”</p><p>The elevator pinged and the two got in, passing Vision and Bruce that we’re coming out.</p><p>Nothing was said in the short time it took to get down, but Thor did sneak in a few looks at Addison’s flat, still sweaty stomach without her noticing.</p><p>Addison made her way back to her room, starting to strip off her clothes as soon as she walked in, ready for that shower.</p><p>A whistle caught her completely off guard, causing her to spin around and hurriedly cover her naked breasts. The only thing she was wearing at that point were her panties.</p><p>“You don’t have to cover for me.” Pietro said arrogantly.</p><p>“What is your problem?!” Addison screamed.</p><p>“I just wanted to ask if you had made up your mind yet.”</p><p>“Oh, I have now!” </p><p>“Please, please, no need to get upset-“</p><p>“Get out!”</p><p>“All I’m saying-“ The woman was so disturbed she honestly didn’t know what to think. And before she got the chance to figure that out, it was already too late.</p><p>Pietro fell to the ground without another word and Addison desperately stumbled backwards, horrified by what she’d done.</p><p>With a shaky breath she picked up the first shirt she saw and ran to the Sokovian’s side.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no. Hey, hey, it’s okay. Wake up. You can wake up.”</p><p>Pietro’s pupils were tiny as he blankly stared into space, completely paralyzed.</p><p>Addison was starting to cry, unsure what to do.</p><p>“I sense you require assistance. Would you like for me to alert the others?” FRIDAY asked.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, please!”</p><p>The girl took a few steps back, knowing it’d be best for her to be out of the way. She wiped her tears away and tried her hardest to relax herself and release her teammate from his current state.</p><p>Vision soon came into the room through the wall. Addison didn’t notice, as she had closed her eyes, but the man-machine was easily able to understand what had happened. He was planning to leave quietly and leave Addison to relax, when a portal opened in the middle of the room.</p><p>“What is it?” Stephan asked as him, Loki and Thor all came through the gateway. All the guys who didn’t live at the compound were still hanging around the place, not wanting to miss Addison saying yes if she did.</p><p>Addison was shocked awake from her calmed state.</p><p>Before she could speak, Vision already did so for her, “Quicksilver requires assistance. Addison, try to calm down again.” With a shaky sob the woman did as she was told.</p><p>“I see, give him here.” Dr. Strange said nodding at Thor.</p><p>But before that could happen, however, the door was unceremoniously burst open.</p><p>“What is it?!” Tony yelled, his right arm was already in its armor.</p><p>Addison fell to her knees on the floor, her hands covering her ears.</p><p>Calm. Calm, calm, calm, calm, calm, was all she thought.</p><p>“Everyone stay quiet. Pietro needs to go to the infirmary and Addison needs to calm down.” Vision explained.</p><p>“What happened?” Thor asked.</p><p>“That can come later, let’s go.” Stephan said, opening up a new portal and having Thor carry Pietro through it. The others dispersed, either going to the infirmary or leaving the situation be what it is, knowing they couldn’t help.</p><p>Steve and Bucky tried to get to Addison, but Sam stopped them. The latter had gotten enough training to know how to calm people down over the years and he knew he was the one best equipped to help now.</p><p>“Hey, Addison.” He approached her like you would a wounded animal. He waived Steve and Bucky away before putting a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Everything’s alright, don’t worry.”</p><p>She slowly removed her hands from her ears, though still crying and keeping her knees close to her chest.</p><p>“He’s not in any danger. It’s all in his head, you now that.”</p><p>“But he’s still in pain!”</p><p>“Hey, hey. It’s alright. Wanda should be able to go into his head and suppress it. All you need to do is stay calm. FRIDAY.”</p><p>The AI responded by playing a certain lullaby Addison was attached to and dimming the lights a bit.</p><p>“Just listen to the song and go with me. Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out...” He looked into Addison’s eyes with a kind look as he further helped her calm down.</p><p>“Can I see him?” She then asked him.</p><p>“Are you sure it won’t stress you out?” Sam wanted to be cautious, but the woman didn’t care. She got up and simply walked across the compound. She closed her eyes as she slowly walked through the sunlight the windows let in, still forcing her breathing to stay consistent.</p><p>In... Out... In... Out...</p><p>When she walked through the door most people were there. Pietro still laid in one of the beds with Wanda standing over him, using her powers.</p><p>Heads turned to her, but she ignored them, walking to her victim in a straight line.</p><p>“Allow me.” She said to Wanda, who promptly backed off, be it with an uncertain expression. Addison looked at Pietro’s still unmoved face and carefully put her hand onto his forehead.</p><p>Consistent breathing, clear mind, regular heartbeat. That’s what she was told.</p><p>With a thrust of energy right through her arm, Pietro sat up with a scream, faster than any normal human was capable of.</p><p>He was sweaty, his breathing was as panicked as Addison’s had been and his hands roamed over his body.</p><p>“I’m alive?” He asked, before a second later he threw up his breakfast.</p><p>A sudden feeling of lightheadedness came over Addison, causing her to stumble backwards a little. Tony was behind her and made sure she didn’t fall over as he led her to a chair.</p><p>“What did you see?” Bruce asked Pietro quietly. Addison’s powers were something Tony and him had been wanting to look into for a while, but because she refused to use them they barely had anything to go off of.</p><p>“Darkness. Total, chaotic, unmoving darkness. There was- there was just nothing. I feel like I died and came back to life.”</p><p>Tears welled in the eyes of his attacker as she listened to the horror she accidentally made him experience.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She whispered.</p><p>“What happened anyway? What caused this?” Stephan asked while he examined the Sakovian.</p><p>“I-I went to my room to shower and while I was undressing, I didn’t k-k-know he was there. He scared the fuck out of m-me and didn’t leave and-“</p><p>Wanda sighed, “You moron.”</p><p>“Everything is perfectly fine with him,” The doctor announced, “Though I’d take it slowly for a little bit.”</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Sam asked Addison.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. I’m gonna take that shower now.”</p><p>With her legs still shaky, she made her way back to her room. She took a good look around the room before undressing this time and then hurried into the adjacent bathroom.</p><p>As she waited for the shower to get to the right temperature, she looked at herself in the mirror. She examined her eyes, her nose, her mouth and the overal shape of her face.</p><p>She thought about the offer she’d received again, especially in context to what had just happened.</p><p>A choice had to be made.</p>
<hr/><p>Later in the evening, after dinner and even after some people had already gone to bed, the only ones left were Addison and the men who had offered themselves to her.</p><p>She stood up from where she was sitting, silently demanding the attention.</p><p>“So, I... have made a decision.” No one said a word. Even if they were all ready to accept whatever outcome, it was obvious which one they would prefer. “And I think I wanna try this whole thing out.”</p><p>All the guys either openly or personally rejoiced, but Steve was careful about his approach.</p><p>“Not to talk you out of it, but are you sure?”</p><p>“I am. I think that if I’m more open with you guys, the chance of me going off the deep end will decrease. However! I do have some demands and thing I’d like to discuss.”</p><p>“Shoot.” Tony said.</p><p>“First of all, I want to be the one who initiates it. Only me! And if I tell you guys to not do something,” her gaze went specifically to Pietro, “you don’t. And, naturally, anything other than vanilla stuff has to be discussed first.”</p><p>“Completely reasonable.” Bucky said. No one disagreed.</p><p>“Anything else?” Stephan asked.</p><p>“You guys have to be clean and... Well, just to make sure we’re all on the same page; will this be me having multiple friends with benefits or a polyamorous relationship?”</p><p>“I was under the impression no strings were attached.” Sam admitted. The others once again seemed to all be on one line.</p><p>“Great. In that case, I don’t think I have anything else right now...”</p><p>“Alright, then there is just one more thing,” Loki added, “Who gets to go first?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know who you think should go first!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>